1. Field
This relates to movable saws controlled by an operator, including concrete saws, portable motor-driven machining and finishing equipment, and the like.
2. Related Art
Movable saws are often motor operated, and the motor along with components driven by the motor produce vibration, noise and other secondary results along with the intended cutting or other results. This vibration, noise or other secondary results may be distracting, un-healthful, or may cause injury. For example, if an operator manually controls a saw, such as through handles mounted to the saw, vibration transmitted through the handles may over time produce operator fatigue, repetitive motion symptoms or other undesirable effects. While remote control may isolate the operator from the vibration and some of the other secondary results, remote control may often involve more complicated equipment that may limit how the machinery is used. Therefore, designs permitting remote control of the saw might not be desirable.
Vibration may also shorten the lifetime of components used in the saw. Therefore, overall lifetime may be shortened, or the cost of the saw may be higher, for example if one or more components are made larger, stronger or otherwise designed to better withstand the effects of the vibration. Higher costs may put the equipment beyond the reach of some purchasers, but part failure caused by fatigue may cause un-acceptable downtime or higher operating costs.